<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Were An Angel by WrittenInCinnamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608903">If I Were An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon'>WrittenInCinnamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu asks Shinji a theoritical question, even though he got to know the anwser countless times already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Were An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaworu simultaniously loved and hated being stuck in a time loop.</p><p>On one hand, it meant he could meet Shinji over and over again, as long as the Third Impact occurs. And he felt something special towards Shinji, like towards no other lilim he met before or after the Third Child.</p><p>On the other hand, this is what got him into this weird state to begin with. He was supposed to cause Third Impact, not to play around with a lilim youngling!</p><p>But then again, the milk was spilled by now. He already tried not to fall for the boy, but it was apparently impossible.</p><p>And thus, he layed in bed with him for the 'second' time, which really might be the hundreath by now. He stopped counting long ago.</p><p>"Shinji-kun?" he spoke up.</p><p>"What is it?" the boy replied sleepily.</p><p>"If I weren't li- human, would you still love me?" Kaworu asked. The moment Shinji kills him, every incarnation of it, it was haunting.</p><p>"Not human? You mean like a dog or something?" he asked with amused confusion.</p><p>Kaworu chuckled as well and said "No, no, I meant, like, if I were an Angel. Like, I'm exactly the same in form and mind, but I'm actually Angel."</p><p>Shinji stared at the ceilling for a good moment and then said very simply "I don't wanna think about that. I am supposed to kill Angels, you know that."</p><p>Right. Kaworu knew very well.</p><p>They fell into silence again, Kaworu knowing his time is coming once again in just a little over 48 hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Evangelion fic and I am kinda nervous about it, since End Of Evangelion ends in such a way that only option for continuation is something as weird as time travel. <br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>